


21. Ano

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fix-It, Happily Ever After, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Do Londýna se vkrádá další hnusná lezavá zima, kterou John špatně snáší... A Sherlock má co dělat, aby mu zlepšil náladu. Podaří se jeho geniálnímu mozku nakonec nějaké účinné řešení vymyslet?





	21. Ano

**Author's Note:**

> A je to! Ufff! To byla jízda!
> 
> Nejdelší věc, kterou jsem kdy napsala, konečně přestala bobtnat a nechala se ukončit. Hurá! :o) Dál už si hoši jistě poradí beze mě :o) A já si dávám závazné předsevzetí, že už se do takového kolosu nikdy pouštět nebudu, jak mi to dalo zabrat... Ale snad to aspoň nebyla snaha a energie vyplýtvaná úplně vniveč :o)
> 
> Díky všem, kdo četli, a ještě víc těm, kteří komentovali, kudosovali a debatovali, protože právě ti mě nejvíc motivovali a jejich komentáře těšily, bavily a posouvaly dál.
> 
> Speciální díky patří zejména poněkud násilnické, leč zapálené Helsl, mé nejoblíbenější grafomance Blanch a Kraťule, za všechnu jejich podporu, komentáře a nápady. Díky, dámy! :o)

Když se do Británie vrátí hnusná, lezavá zima, Johnova nálada klesne společně s teplotou. Sice je pořád mnohem lepší, než před rokem, má skvělou práci, má Sherlocka a nic mu neschází… jenom to slunce. Noha ho začíná bolet, rameno má zatuhlé, k pohybu neochotné a ráno má problém do té sloty vůbec vylézt. A nepřetržitě remcá.

„Jestli dneska ještě jednou uslyším, že je venku hnusně, tak už se vážně odstěhuju! Nebo ještě líp, odstěhuju tebe a při balení ti nějakou nešťastnou náhodou vyleju louh do krabice se svetry!“ rozčiluje se Sherlock, jehož rezervy už taky začínají mlít z posledního. „A navíc nevím, proč děláš, jako by to všechno byla čistě moje vina! Myslel jsem, že jako takový kabrňák přes astronomii alespoň střídání ročních období chápeš!“

„Však taky je,“ odsekne John, „kdyby ses do toho nepletl, mohl jsem bejt už dávno šťastně ženatej pán, doma mít teplo a připravený papuče a večeři,“ opovržlivým pohledem sjede svinčík v obýváku i v kuchyni, odkud se line podezřelý zápach, „a na zimu jezdit někam do tepla, jak se na spořádanou rodinku sluší!“ Frfňá sice s určitou nadsázkou, ale je znát, že zrovna teď by mu takový model nebyl až tolik proti mysli.

„No tak promiň, že jsem ti tak zhatil plány,“ ušklíbne se Sherlock s jiskřičkou v očích. „Všechny ty farmářské trhy a moderní divadlo a dovolené, u kterých bys duchaplně konverzoval s jiným párem o vínech, realitním trhu a hypotékách… Jak by sis to užil! Byl bys ve svém živlu, zato teď musíš vyloženě trpět!“

John se proti své vůli usměje.

Pak ho Sherlock vezme na opravdu dobrý oběd zakončený vynikajícím dezertem, mluví a smějí se a Johnova temná nálada se pomalu rozplývá. Když se vrátí domů, kde už příjemně sálá teplo dřevem naloženého krbu, je mu už v podstatě dobře.

„Každopádně to nejsou ani dva týdny, co jsi tu lomil rukama, jak pacientky co chvíli sondují, jestli jsi ženatý, a pak se po tobě snaží vyjíždět,“ začne Sherlock zamyšleně. „A nedávno předtím jsi remcal na neustálé dotazy, proč vlastně ženatý ve svém věku nejsi. A taky jsi říkal něco o svatebních cestách… Nějak ti ta zrušená svatba leží pořád v hlavě, co?“

John pokrčí rameny. „Jen jsem tím myslel, že-“

„Tak jestli ti to až tolik vadí,“ vezme ho Sherlock za ruce, „můžeme to vyřešit. V podstatě na počkání. Abych to nemusel do smrti poslouchat,“ dodá rádoby uštěpačně, ale v očích má úsměv. John na něj nechápavě zírá. „Cože?“

Sherlock si povzdechne nad jeho nechápavostí a pomalu si před něj klekne na jedno koleno.

„Johne Hamishi Watsone,“ podívá se mu do očí a jeden koutek úst mu šplhá nezadržitelně vzhůru, „prokážeš mi tu čest a staneš se mým manželem?“

Místností se rozhostí šokované ticho.

„Děláš si ze mě prdel?!?“ vyhrkne John vzápětí.

„A pak že JÁ mám nevymáchanou hubu!“ vykřikne Sherlock pohoršeně. „Tomu říkáš diplomatické odmítnutí? Nejsem sice zrovna expert na matrimoniální etiketu, ale takhle si tedy…“

„Sherlocku, neblbni,“ přeruší ho John, „copak ty se chceš ženit?“

„Myslel jsem, že zrovna tohle je dost zjevné, když někoho žádám o ruku,“ opáčí Sherlock, „ale asi jsem tvoje dedukční schopnosti přecenil.“

„Ale proč?“

„Odpisy z daní, vdovecký důchod, konečně klid od vlezlých dotazů na rodinných sešlostech… Mám pokračovat?“

„Ha ha ha. Obvyklý důvod bývá ´Miluju tě k zbláznění‘, mimochodem, a upřímně nechápu, proč zrovna ty na to potřebuješ mít papír.“

„Jo. Tohle. To taky.“ Sherlock náhle zvážní. „Johne, jsi moje rodina. Patříš do ní, nejspíš víc, než kdokoliv jiný. A nepřijde mi úplně špatné to mít i na tom papíře, z mnoha různých důvodů.“

„Ale…“

„Chci si tě vzít. Chci, abys do naší rodiny patřil oficiálně. Chci, aby se Mycroft musel vytasit se svatebním darem a rupla mu z toho nějaká cévka. A aby na Vánoce dostával čočku pro změnu on, že on pořád nic, když už i já…“

„Mimořádně šlechetné pohnutky,“ zahuhlá John, ale Sherlock se nenechá přerušit na moc dlouho.

„Chci společné jmění manželů. Chci letět do tepla nebo jít na nóbl večeři, kdykoliv se mi zachce, a nemuset pořád poslouchat uražené řeči o penězích a charitě. A jestli se mi něco stane, tak chci, aby můj majetek zůstal tvůj. A ty jsi mohl nerušeně pokračovat v naší práci. Chci-“

„Takže si tě mám vzít pro peníze?“ vyjede John, zasažený na citlivém místě. „No to je úplně skvělý! Takovou kariéru jsem si vždycky přál! Zlatokopem ve skoro padesáti! Nechceš ještě uzavřít životní pojistku? Abych tě pak mohl strčit zase z nějaký blbý střechy a přijít si na pěkný prachy a narazit si pak nějakou silikonovou bloncku a roztáčet je s ní a-“

„Existuje snad nějaký tradičnější a starší důvod ke sňatku?“ zašklebí se Sherlock, ale jeho vtip nepadne na úrodnou půdu, tak si vzápětí zhluboka povzdechne.

„No jasně, proč ty peníze využít na něco smysluplného, třeba na to vaše sanatorium, když se můžou válet někde kdovíkde na účtech a ve fondech,“ pokračuje. „Případně je jednou shrábne Mycroft a prožere je v dortíkách a lekcích tenisu, to je mnohem lepší,“ ušklíbne se.

John stále není pobavený: „Ať si Mycroft klidně dá, já o tvoje peníze nestojím, Sherlocku. Chápu, že to myslíš dobře, ale já fakt nechci žádnou charitu…“

„A jsme zase u toho!“ zavyje Sherlock frustrovaně. „Charita! Copak na tom, chtít sdílet, co mám, je něco špatného? Kdyby sis vzal Mary a Mary měla menší plat, nebo třeba dluhy, nechal bys ji, ať i tak platí všeho půlku? A nijak jí nepomohl, ať si tře bídu s nouzí, protože pomoc je charita, a to je fuj?“ zaútočí přímo.

„Samozřejmě, že ne,“ ohradí se John.

„A kdyby chtěla pro mě za mě třeba na misi k Lékařům bez hranic nebo kdovíkam, kde by potřebovala peníze, tak bys ji podpořil? Nebo kdyby chtěla třeba rozjet vlastní byznys?“

„Samozřejmě.“

„A kdybys měl dost na dovolenou a ona ne, tak byste seděli v šedivém hnusu doma, protože si nemůže půlku zaplatit? Nebo bys byl rád, že ji můžeš pozvat, protože jaký má taky smysl jezdit sám, že jo?“

John rozpačitě přikývne.

„Takže bys vaše peníze bral jako… ehm… jak to jenom vyjádřit… SPOLEČNÉ?“

Následuje dlouhé ticho a pak John kapituluje. „Ano.“

„A v čem je teda rozdíl?“ zeptá se Sherlock naléhavě. Nemyslí to řečnickou otázku, opravdu Johnově tvrdohlavosti v tomto ohledu nerozumí. Teď o nic víc před rokem, zato ho čím dál víc irituje. „Proč to u nás nemůže být stejně? Já vážně ani při nejlepší vůli nechápu, proč je to někde samozřejmost a jinde potupa,“ dodá tak nešťastně, že se John musí usmát.

„Jasně, že nechápeš,“ připustí sebekriticky. „Není v tom žádná logika. Prostě holt celý život žiju v tom, že coby chlap mám rodinu živit. Ne být živen. To je pro zdravýho chlapa… prostě ostuda.“

„A kdyby sis vzal bohatou ženskou? A ona si chtěla žít, jak byla zvyklá? Musela by s tebou sypat do garsonky a tatíček by nesměl nadále sponzorovat golfové turnaje a okružní plavby a lyžování v Aspenu, protože to by byla ostuda? A sypala by za kasu do Tesca, aby si přivydělala na nájem?“

„No o tom jsem nikdy moc nepřemýšlel,“ připustí John. „Kupodivu. A že se o mě bohatý dcerunky jaktěživo rvaly po veletuctech,“ ucedí suše, ale na tváři už se mu zabydluje úsměv.

„No vidíš. A teď se o tebe uchází bohatý synáček, to se to hezky otočilo,“ oplatí mu úsměv Sherlock. „A klidně se o tebe i porvu, jestli je to nutná prerekvizita,“ v očích se mu rozsvítí ohníčky.

Johnovy myšlenky se ale stále nemohou odlepit od finanční stránky jejich vztahu. Když odmyslíme býčí žlázy v obalu na vejce a chemikálie, které prožraly už třetí polici v koupelně, jsou ty zatracené peníze největším zdrojem jejich konfliktů. Ví, že je Sherlock má. Ví, že je mu úplně jedno, kolik a kde utratí. Ví, že se pořád snaží platit všechno, co se jenom dá, s chutí mu kupuje i kašmírové svetry a lepší oblečení a rád by ho podpořil i v práci, jenže… něco takového prostě nechce přijmout. Nemůže se nechat vydržovat. Nestojí o Holmesovic peníze, i kdyby měl jíst suchý chleba, má přece nějakou hrdost!

A současně ví, jak moc tím Sherlocka štve. I jak moc velká to je pitomost. Copak si neustále nelibuje, jak ho soužití se Sherlockem zbavilo konvencí a škatulek, které mu otravují život? Jak konečně nechal plavat nesmyslné nároky? Očividně ne tak moc, jak si myslí. Očividně ne dost. Některá nastavení jsou holt zažraná příliš hluboko, než aby se dala jen tak vymýtit… Na druhou stranu být to opačně, tak by se rozdělil naprosto samozřejmě a vůbec by o tom nepřemýšlel.

Povzdechne si. Vážně se chová jako ješitný idiot. Jenže co s tím?

„Já… já se pokusím,“ vysouká ze sebe nakonec. „Přestat z toho dělat drama, myslím. Chápu, že to může bejt otravný, jenže pro mě je to fakt těžký. Nechat se o sebe někoho starat. V tomhle ohledu.“

„A co všechny ty ohledy, v kterých se staráš ty?“ zeptá se Sherlock. „Což jsou, co si budeme vyprávět, úplně všechny ostatní? Ty to nevyváží?“

John na něj chvíli zmateně kouká.

„Staráš se o jídlo a úklid a nákupy a prádlo a o to, abych opravdu jedl a spal a choval se aspoň jakž takž slušně a tak nějak všeobecně o to, aby všechno běželo hladce. A děláš to všechno dobrovolně. A dobře. A jak už jsem kdysi říkal, bez svého bloggera bych byl ztracený,“ usměje se Sherlock.

John mu úsměv vrátí. Takhle o tom nikdy nepřemýšlel. „Něco na tom je,“ připustí. „Ale pořád je to něco jinýho. A změna… bude chtít čas. Tak se mnou měj trpělivost, jo?“

„Máme na to celý zbytek života - to by mohlo stačit,“ přikývne Sherlock, bez váhání, samozřejmě, jako by nešlo o nic zvláštního.

Celý život. Spolu. Oficiálně.

Johnův mozek to stále nějak nedokáže vstřebat. „A vážně… vážně to tak chceš? Jsi si jistej? Jakože… Mě? Napořád? Není to trochu unáhlený?“

„Asi je,“ připustí Sherlock. „Přece jen jsem na to rozhodnutí měl jen něco málo přes čtyřicet let, tak bych asi ještě nějakou tu pětiletku potřeboval. Nebo dvě,“ protočí oči.

„Johne, za celý svůj život jsem nepotkal nikoho, s kým bych chtěl bydlet. Pracovat. Natož cokoliv víc. Vlastně nikoho, z jehož přítomnosti bych neměl po pár dnech chuť si vystřelit mozek z hlavy.“

John se ušklíbne.

„Jenom tebe. A ty tři roky, kdy jsem si myslel, že jsem tě nadobro ztratil, byly… špatné. Vlastně asi nejhorší v mém životě. U kohokoliv jiného by mi to bylo jedno, ale u tebe… Řekněme, že bych si to nerad zopakoval. A že můžeme poměrně bezpečně předpokládat, že další taková osoba už se v mém životě nevyskytne. Je mi s tebou líp, než jsem si kdy myslel, že mi s někým být může… Tak co bych měl proboha rozmýšlet?“

„A jak si to jako představuješ?“ zeptá se John, kterému v krku narůstá knedlík, a snaží se nepůsobit tak naměkko, jak ze Sherlockova vyznání ve skutečnosti je. Kolikrát v životě člověk něco takového uslyší? Mockrát tedy rozhodně ne - většina lidí ani jednou. Čím si takové štěstí zasloužil?

„Jako pořádnou snobskou svatbu v pořádným snobským sále a nekonečný proslovy a obří přeplácanej dort a pět set poskládanejch ubrousků do tvaru opery v Sydney a moje chlastající a tvoje namyšlená famílie hezky po kupě, aby se na sebe mohly štítivě koukat a…“

„No… bez toho bych se asi dokázal obejít,“ připustí opatrně Sherlock. „To tak trochu zní jako-“

„Jako setsakramentsky blbá noční můra.“

„Jo.“

„Představuju si radnici,“ začne Sherlock, „já, ty, dva svědci. A hotovo. Případně pak nějaký oběd pro pár lidí, kdybys na tom trval. Jestli si to bonton žádá. A rozhodně si představuju první tanec. Ten ti dlužím. Když už jsem tě ten waltz naučil a pak sis ho coby novomanžel kvůli mně nezatančil,“ usměje se. „A když už jsme u těch tradic, napadá mě hned pár námětů na svatební noc, když se do ní tedy má zahrnout element poprvé,“ dodá zamyšleně a sjede Johna odshora dolů pohledem, z kterého mu okamžitě zrudnou tváře.

„A co svatební cesta?“ přeruší ho raději, než aby udržel myšlenky u tématu. „Někam do tepla? Já aby sis nemyslel, že dám svobodu lacino!“

„V Santo Domingu teď měli moc pěknou sérii vražd,“ odpoví Sherlock zaujatě. „A už se začíná mluvit o nadpřirozených silách, jak si s tím nevědí rady. Navíc to byla pěkná řezničina, krev a vykuchané orgány všude, ale nikdo si ničeho nevšimnul, což je na veřejných místech v podstatě nemožné… Tomu bychom mohli přijít na kloub. A na jihu ostrova zase sem tam někdo záhadně zmizí v džungli a už se nevrátí… to by taky stálo za prozkoumání,“ uvažuje nahlas. „Tedy chci říct, že tam mají hezké pláže a teplo a dobré jídlo,“ opraví se vzápětí.

„I ty romantiku,“ usměje se John, „jak bych tak sladkejm řečičkám mohl odolat?“

Sherlock se rozzáří: „Takže si mě vezmeš?“

„Ano.“

 

*

 

A protože ani jeden nejsou zvyklí s důležitými kroky otálet, a navíc je v Londýně čím dál nechutnější zima, už za dva týdny si před skromným publikem vyměňují jednoduché zlaté kroužky i první manželský polibek. Paní Hudsonová dojatě slzí a Mycroft se tváří ještě prkenněji než obvykle, ale Sherlockovi ani Johnovi neujde, jak se mu třese brada a jak zběsile mrká. Když při gratulaci svého malého bratříčka obejme, oběma jim spadne brada málem až na zem - a dokonce ani nemají to srdce si utahovat z jeho třesoucího se hlasu a rádoby nenápadného popotáhnutí.

John má ovšem co dělat, aby se nerozesmál – tak takhle tedy skončili necitelní bratři Holmesové, pro které jsou emoce sprosté slovo a zájem o druhé jenom nebezpečná slabost. Opravdu ukázkoví sociopati, to se musí nechat.

Mezi dalšími hosty nesmí chybět ani doktorka Millingtonová, které už oba hoši z Baker Street nějakou dobu po Mycroftově vzoru s pitvořením neřeknou jinak než „moje drahá Mildred“, ani Harry, tentokrát výjimečně střízlivá, upravená a úplný vzor slušného chování. A dokonce dorazil i Lestrade, který na radostnou novinu se svým typickým smyslem pro delikátnost reagoval diplomatickými slovy, že se z nich jednou fakt posere, a pro jistotu se vybavil placaticí s kvalitním obsahem. V krizi jako když najde! Přišel i Mark s Molly, jejíž kulatící se bříško už neskryjí ani volné šaty, a zdá se, že Johnovi už randění se Sherlockem konečně odpustila, což doktora velice těší. Ta podivná nervozita mezi nimi už mu lezla pořádně na nervy.

Po obřadu ještě všichni společně posedí, jedí, pijí, klábosí, utahují si z novomanželů, dávají k dobru staré historky a všeobecně se dobře baví. John se směje s nimi a celou dobu při tom po očku pozoruje Sherlocka. Sherlocka, geniálního detektiva, Sherlocka, samozvaného sociopata, Sherlocka přítele, Sherlocka milence, Sherlocka, svého muže. Manžela.

Jeho mozek se to stále marně snaží zpracovat a pořád je to neuvěřitelně surreálné a naprosto neskutečné. Vážně se oženil. A vzal si chlapa. Toho nejšílenějšího, nejchytřejšího, nejdivnějšího a nejskvělejšího chlapa, kterého kdy potkal. To by si ještě před pár lety nepomyslel ani v tom nejdivočejším snu…

 

A když o několik hodin později pomalu krouží pokojem v jeho náručí, do rytmu skladby, kterou Sherlock sám složil i zahrál, má pocit, že silou emocí, které mu bublají v hrudníku, snad praskne.

Je neskutečně, euforicky šťastný, až po uši zamilovaný, okouzlený, trochu dojatý a pořád ještě dnešnímu dni nemůže uvěřit. Může na svém muži oči nechat - v dokonale padnoucím obleku mu to neuvěřitelně sluší, pohybuje se vláčnou grácií, dokonalý postoj, dokonalé držení, pramínky kudrnatých vlasů neposlušně roztoulané, na plných rtech lehký úsměv a ty měňavé oči, které dokážou nemilosrdně nahlédnout až na dno duše, jsou najednou měkké, milující a vpíjejí se do jeho vlastních.

Náhle se mu ztěžka dýchá, chtěl by něco říct, vlastně by toho chtěl říct tolik, ale všechna slova jako by ho opustila. A tak jen fascinovaně hledí Sherlockovi do očí, nechává se od něj vést pokojem, jejich těla v dokonalém souladu, dech synchronizovaný, dlaň v dlani, pevně přitisknutí jeden k druhému…

Je to intenzivní a opojné, John si připadá jako v jiném světě, všechny smysly plné jenom Sherlocka, jeho vůně, jeho úsměvu, tepla jeho ruky… A pak se k němu jeho manžel skloní a jemně, s bezbřehou něhou ho políbí.

Johnovi unikne táhlé zasténání a jeho ruka zcela o své vůli vyrazí k Sherlockově tváři. Líbají se pomalu a dlouze, po celém dni jsou oba vyhladovělí po dotycích a dojatí víc, než by byli ochotni připustit, a tak ruce putují všude, kam dosáhnou, těla se k sobě tisknou tak těsně, jak to jenom jde, a srdce zběsile tlučou.

Po několika minutách si Sherlock opře čelo o Johnovo. „My jsme se vážně vzali,“ pronese nevěřícně se stopou smíchu v hlase.

„No na mě se nekoukej, můj nápad to nebyl,“ opáčí John, aby zahnal to podivné rozněžnění.

„Zas tak dlouho ses necukal,“ vrátí mu to Sherlock a vzápětí ho políbí na krk.

„Jako bych měl nějakou šanci ti to rozmluvit, když ty si vezmeš něco do palice,“ postěžuje si John a nakloní hlavu, aby mu usnadnil přístup.

„To je dobré vědět,“ olízne Sherlock rozpálenou kůži. „Mohl bych to dostat písemně, prosím?“

„Jako bys to potřeboval,“ vypraví ze sebe John a vzápětí hlasitě zakňourá, jak se mu detektiv zakousne do krku. „Stejně bude vždycky po tvým,“ vydechne mezi dalšími útoky Sherlockových rtů a zubů. „Člověk chvíli poleví v ostražitosti,“ zasténá a zatne Sherlockovi prsty do ramen, „a tohle jsou ty konce.“

„Ale kdepak, Johne. To se velice mýlíš,“ odtrhne se Sherlock na pár vteřin od jeho krku a propálí ho nebezpečným predátorským pohledem:

„Tohle jsou teprve začátky.“

John roztřeseně zavře oči a jeho poslední koherentní myšlenka patří tomu, že ten bláznivý magor má jako obvykle pravdu.

Tohle jsou teprve začátky.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak co vy na to? Na poslední díl, na celou povídku... ?
> 
> Moc se těším na všechny komentáře a připomínky! :o)


End file.
